Anywhere
by ButterflySparkle
Summary: A yaoi Oneshot.


_Hi! I'm actually in the middle of tests, but cute plot bunny danced all over my notes and threatened to distory them if I didn't post this asap. That's for a fact._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. This is for pure entertainment and I do NOT wish to ask money for it._

_I don't own the song Anywhere, Evanescence does. They inspire me and I love them to bits._

_It's a song fic, but not the usual one.. the words are embeded in the story- you'll realise it as you read. I recommend you play this song on repeate as you read this. ^____^_

_Come with me.. Don't look back you're safe now._

_Taking his hand, it was much easier for him. The weight of the world on his shoulders seemed lighter and his aching heart was numbed. Fingers silently knotted in his and his determination grew. Kaname gripped harder, just a little bit, feeling even more secure. _

_Each step forward was a choice and in counting they'd already passed the thousand mark. Long back. Their pace was brisk, but nothing out of the ordinary. They walked, two strides matched comfortably, even though he was just a bit didn't matter, coz his partner was used to a long stride himself._

_They reached the town soon. It was later part of the noon, but there were quite a lot of people out beacuse it was a late summer afternoon. They weren't out of place- informally dressed in jeans, T-shirts and longer sleeved shirt tugged on like a jacket. His partern was more at ease, jeans and shirt and a grey half sleeve jacket. His belt stuck out slightly from the pant hoop. Kaname had an urge to fix it, but that would mean letting go of this hand that was holding him together now. No, this can wait. I can do that later. _

_Two tall men walking down the street. Infact two hot tall men walking down the street and their fingers tightly knotted in eachother's hands barely showing between them. They were mooving at the same speed so you couldn't really tell they were holding hands. But they both knew how much they needed to hold on to that. _

_A small breeze was blowing as they continued their stride. Not even once did they stop. They had long since left the city behind and in the locales of nature and rural living brought them a calm. Their steps were smaller but the pace wasn't lost. Taking i n a fresh breath, Kaname felt his eyes prickle. He wanted so bad to do this, but why does this hurt so much? He didn't close his eyes or bow his head to hide his tears though. He just let them roll down the pale skin of his beautiful face. The breeze was stinging his eyes yet he did not shut them. His raven curls blowed in the wind as the tears began to dry. When Kaname felt a tightness in his chest, he noticed the pressure from his partner's hand had incresed. No, his __**Lover**__'s hand was grasping his to reassure him. Not a word, not a sound nor an emotion escaped his body but his hand holding Kaname was holding and soothing his aching heart. Kaname did not look sideways even, just gripped his lover's hand tighter. His other hand was frozen to his side and it continued to move like a dead log attached to him. The cold from his hand seeped thro to his body and chest, engulfing him. It feels like I'm frozen in ice. Even his hand that was held inside his lover's. _

_His partner continued in scilence but something moved in the bond between them and the ice frozen on his body and the dark thoughts in his head began melting away from him. They dripped off his skin and Kaname sighed to heave the last of the burdens off his mind. Yes it had taken half a day, but it was done with now._

_Twilight came and went- the moon rose, the stars came out but the lovers kept walking on. It wasn't fast but not too slow. Comfortable. That's what he felt now. They needed to be moving, but this far it had gone really well. Even with much sorrow in his past, Kaname dared to hope for the 'morrow. He felt the glow brusting bright from his heart. It was as if a firefly was inside him. After such a long time in the peace and company of his lover and with peace from nature, he could glimmer and glitter in the dark. Cool breezes were blowing their hair and clothes but there was an underlying warmth in them. Walking onto the prarie that was engulfing them with knee-high grasses was beautiful. The full moon lit up the endless fields. It must be a dream, Kaname told himself. His heart was lifting from him. No calm down, he told himself, but his heart refused to follow his demands._

_Kaname's pace slowed down considerably towards the middle of the field. His body was now closer to his lover's than it had been all day. They'd been beside eachother, yet he had been so far... he was assured he'd forgotten the way back. He wanted to forget the way back anyway. _

_As Kaname stopped, the light haired hunter slowed down as well. He didn't want to go any faster than his pureblood did. He saw him take a deep breath and his eyes lightened under the silver moon light. It had taken him all day to finally silence the demons of regret in his head and now the light of his happiness shone on his face. The hunter gently moved Kaname by his sholder and clasping is face with his hands, pressed their lips together. The kiss was innocent yet tender. Zero had pushed a golden key into the lock of his heart and set him free from his eternal cage. Kaname replied kissing him in earnest and wrapped his arms around the hunter's skinny frame. _

_Zero's hands ran into Kaname's rich locks and pulled him deeper into the kiss. His tongue caressed Kaname's, renewed his knowledge of his lover's sweet mouth. Kaname pulled him closer and held him in a warm hug. The stars above twinkled as the breeze mingled night-coloured hair into light strands of silver. _

_They pulled apart for breath momentarily, but Zero continued to kiss Kaname's face. He was never the 'Kissy' type, but he loved when Kaname blushed. He gently kissed him on the nose and on his closed eyelids. His mouth slid to his tear-stained cheeks and licked them off quietly. Kaname opened his eyes to Zero quite enjoying that and just held him scilently. Sweetness in his heart began from here._

_The sky had begun to lighten now and the two lovers walked across the prarie and onto the flats. They didn't have a map nor a compass to guide them. They chose whatver their feet called. It would soon be morning light, so they could be someplace where love could be more than just a name._

_So how did you find it?_

_Please review? I'm honoured by your views and suggestions.._

_and ideas as well.. ^____^ love y'all!_

_and I have a special mention over here... _

_:drumroll: fluffly plot bunny!!!_

_Butterflysparkle: "Thanks sweetie!"_

_Bunny: Grin Grin Grin _

_Butterflysparkle: Now GET OFF MY BOOKS! (violently slips the fluff off her table. No Mercy.)_


End file.
